It Takes Two
by The Young Authoress
Summary: Dannny Fenton has always been close to his Twin Sister Danelle Fenton, but this new adventure is going to bring them closer than before. Frist the Fenton Twins with their friends Sam Manson, Sammy Manson that's right Sam has a twin, too, and Tucker Foley
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Okay every one this idea just poped into my head one day, and I thought you would enjoy it. This is my first Danny Phantom FanFiction, and I hope you all like it. Oh, and if you see anything spelled wrong I'm sorry I'm a horrible speller. This is just the prolouge. The next chapter will be longer. I kind of sort of promise.

If this story contains any similterities to any other FanFiction work, I am sorry it is not on purpose. Referense to other episodes may or may not be made.I haven't desided yet.

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Danelle Fenton/Phantom, Samual (Sammy) Manson, and the plot.

So set back, relax, get a bowl of popcorn (which sadly I can't have, stupid braces), and a Coke (or in my case a Dt. Coke), and enjoy the Show/FanFiction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Descriptions for Danelle Fenton and Sammy Manson.

Danelle Fenton-Is almost Danny indental twin, except that she has a slightly smother face (its more rounded, and not so jerky). She has the same Raven Black hair and Robin's Egg Blue eyes. She also has the same tan skin. She usuallywares a white shirt with red trim on the slevees and a red cricle that shows her midrift, a blue jean skirt that goes to midthigh, red sneakers with white stripes, and her hair is curled at the end. She and her brother love most of the same things. They both want to be astronots when they grow up and so on and so forth. Unlike her brother she is a vegiterian, not a ultra-recyco vegiterian like Sam just a normal one. She has a crush on Dash (like Danny's crush on Paulina) ,but Dash has a crush on Danelle Phantom (like Pauliana's on Danny Phantom). (Danelle Phanton Description in chapter 1)

Sammy Manson- Is Sam's almost idental twin brother. He shares his sisters black hair and violet eyes. He is also a goth and an ultra-recyco vegiterian. His normal atatiure is black jeans, shirt, and t-shoes. Has a major crush on Danelle Fenton. His black hair is kept long (like Zac Efron's in High School Musical). He also takes the blame alot for Danelle's disapearences. He hates Dash's guts, one for shoving his best friend, Danny, into a locker every day, and two because of Danelle's crush on him. Unknow to his buddys (okay his sister knows), he is a alsome singer, and loves to do it (in this story Sam does too). Is real name is Samaul, but if you call him that it is like signing your own death warrent. His best friend, second to Sam is Danny, and Danny, Tucker, and Sammy uausally have a boy's night out once a mounth, while Sam and Danelle have a girls night out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 1-Prolouge- The Day of the Accident

For most people on Amity Park it was a normal boring day, but for five kids who were about to venture into the basement of Fenton Works for the frist time this day was going to be anything but normal. Danny Fenton was the first down the stairs. He looked around then called up to his friends, "It's just an old lab."

Then his sister, Danelle Fenton, walked out of the doorway. She was wearing a white t-shirt with black trim and a jean skirt.

Also she was waring black boats and gloves. "I never know all this was in our basement." she said.

Then Sam appeared and looked around and said "What's that hole in the wall?"

Then Sam's twin brother, Sammy, followed by Tucker appeared in the door and Sammy said, "Yea, you two what is it."

"That must be the Ghost Portal, mom and dad keep talking about." Danelle said, "They can't get it to work, either."

"Hey, Danny, I bet you could get it to work." said Sam

"Na," said Danny, "I'm only a B student. Talk to Danelle she has strait A+."

"What is it Bubba, you scared?" Danelle said, mocking her brother.

"No," Danny said.Then added, "I'll do it, if you come with me."

"Deal." Danelle said.

Danny puts on a white jumpsuit and black gloves and boats, and turns to Danelle and said, "So you not going to change into your jumpsuit mom and dad insistited they have made for you?"

"Were just walking into a hole in the wall. Like anything could happen." Danelle said, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

The Fenton Twins aprouched the Fenton Portal, and went inside. Danny looked around and said "Why would mom and dad built a huge hole in the wall?" Then he went to lean aginst the wall.

"Don't lean aginst the wall." Danelle cried out, but it was to late. Danny had already leaned up against the wall and pushed the on button. There was a flash of green and both of the Fenton kids screamed out in pain. Sam, Sammy, and Tucker watched as their hair turned from the stunning black it was to a Snow White. Then as quickly as the blast started it stoped. The portal spit out Danny and Danelle and was now a spining green vortex. The Fenton Twins, now the Phanton Twins slowly got up an the Manson Twins and Tucker gasped. Danny and Danelle walked over to the mirrior and gasped themselves. Their black hair was now white and their blue eyes were now glowing green. Meanwhile Danny's silver junpsuit had turned black with a silver belt around the middle, and his black boats and gloves were now silver. Also Danelle's outfit had changed too. Her white shirt with black trim had turned into a black shirt with silver trim. Her jean mini skirt had also turned black with silver lace on the bottom and a silver chain hanging diangnol around her waist. Her black boats that went to her knee were now silver and so were her gloves. Her hair which she always wore down was swept up into a high ponytail with a black rubber band. Then a ghost appeared out of the portal.

"I am the Box Ghost." he said, "Fear me." Danny gives him a weird look. Then all of a sudden a ray of green ectoplastim shot out of his hand and blasted the Box Ghost back into the spinning green portal. Then two blue rings formed around the Fenton Twins waist, and they went Back to looking like they always did.

"What in the world?" Danny said.

"When you turned the portal on you must have enecjted ectoplastim into are DNA, making us half ghost," Danelle said. "and turned on the Ghost Portal."

"And now we have to stop all the ghost that keep comin in from the.." Danny said.

"Ghost Zone." Danelle finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Well I hope you enjoyed the polouge. I will try to make the next chapter longer, but right now if I have short chapters please deal with it because I cut my finger on a pair of electric hedge clippers, and have 8 sitiches in my finger. Please review, it just makes my day.


	2. Chapter 2 Vlad and Report Cards

Okay, I only got one review. Do people not like it or something. If you don't please tell me what I can do to inprove it. Well, here's Chapter 2. I forgot to say that Danelle was a black belt in Karote. Oh, the couplings for the story didn't make it in the summery, but here they are DannyxSam, DanellexSammy, and DanellexVlad (I now Danelle and Vlad dosen't make since now but it will later.).

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Danelle Fenton/Phantom, Samual (Sammy) Manson, and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It Takes Two-Chapter 2-Vald and Report Cards

It was six months after the accident, and the Fenton Twins were much more accmplished in keeping ther ghost powers in check. There were no more sinking through floors or pants falling down in Danny's case. Also their uniforms had gone through a major change. They now had a P inside a D on them. They were in Mr. Lanser's english class when a blue mist came out of their mouth. "Um, Mr. Lancer, may I be excused?" the Fenton Twins said at the same time.

"Well," Mr. Lanser said, "Mr. Fenton and Miss Fenton, this is the 4th time this hour you have asked to be excused. What's going on? Are you two sick?"

"Yes." Danelle said before Danny could say anything stuipd. "Danny and I have been having horrible headaches since the accident with the gh..." She was cut of by Paulina's scream.

"Ghost." Paulina screamed, "Ghost!"

Theroom goes into choas, and Danny and Danelle take this advange to sneak out of the room. They run into the janitor's closet. Then Danelle said to Danny as had become their custome, "Phantom time?" Danny nodds them at the same time the both say, "I'm goin' ghost!" And two blue rings form around Danelle's waist while two white one's form around Danny's waist the travel up their body's and the turn into Danny and Danelle Phantom or otherwise know as the Phantom Twins. The fly out of the closet, by going intangle of course, to see which ghost has come to haunt their school.

"Well, look it's the ghost child." Skulker said, on his arm is Ember, "or children." Skulker had onlyjust foundout that Danelle Fenton could be Danelle Phantom.

"What in the World?" Danny says seing Ember on Skulker's arm.

"Skulker and I have desided yo join each other in the fight aginst you prminaitly." Ember said, "We are know married."

"Told you so." Danelle said, "You owe me $20."

"Ha,ha." Danny answers back, and blast Ember and Danelle shucked her into the Fenton Thermos. Then Danelle forms her favorite and newest blast, in her had a green ectoplasm heart, and throws it at Skulker, and it cuts the arm of of his battle suit. Then Danny shucks him into the Fenton Thermos. Then the school bell rings.

"Saved by the Bell." Danelle says and they fly out of the school and into some bushes, then changes back into Danny and Danelle Fenton. They startwalking back to their house. When they get their they open the door they see Maddie and Jack Fenton sitting on the couch holding two slips of paper.

"Danny and Danelle Fenton!" Maddie yells, "What is this on your report cards? Danelle, I'm dissapointed in you. Strait B's. We both know you are a A+ student strait 100 percents, and you got 80s. And Danny you have C's, C's. What happened to your B's?"

"We got busy." Danny said.

"Sorry, Mom." Danelle said.

"Sorry's not going to cut it. you two are grounded this first week ofWinter Vacation till your father and I take you to are collage reuion at our friend, Vlad's house this weekend. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." They said as the march up to their rooms.

"This is not fair." Danelle said as they are walking up the stairs.

"I know." Danny said, "We save the town and we get grounded for doing it."

One Week Later

Danny and Danelle are packing to go to their parents collage reuion at this billionaire Vlad's house. "Well, maybe their won't be any ghost." Danny says.

"Yea, right." Danelle said. "Like that will ever happen." and she closes her suitcase.

"Kids," Jack Fenton calls out, "Were leaving."

"Were coming." Danelle yells back, and they walk down stairs andget into the car.

Ten hours andthrity-nine stops later the Fentons drove into the driveway of Vlad Masters manision. 'Wow, this place is huge.' Danelle thought. By the time Danelle was done staring at Mr. Master's huge manision, Jack, was already knocking on the door yelling, "Vlady, Vlady, were here." The door them opens and Danny and Danelle see a man in a black suit and a white ponytail who could be none other than,

"Vlady, thanks for inviting us to stay with you at your haunted manision." Jack said.

"Your welcome, Jack, and who do we have here?" Vlad says motioning toward the twins and Jazz.

"These are our kids." Maddie says, "Jazz, who is the oldest. Then the twins, Danny and Danelle."

Danelle then snees. "I'm sorry to keep you standing out here in the cold. Come in, come in." When Danny passes Vlad his Ghost Sence gose off. 'Hum, that's weird,' he thinks, 'I need to get that checked.' Then Danelle walks by and her's gose off as well. 'That's odd.' she thinks before she sees a pink mist come out of Vlad's mouth. 'Oh, know. It couldn't be' she thinks.

"Danelle, Danelle." Danny says with no anwser, "Danelle!"

"Huh, what?" Danelle says coming out of her thoughts.

"This is were you to are going to be sleeping." Vlad says opening a door to reveal a room with a king size bed on either side with a curtin that can be pulled up and seperate them.

"Thank you." the twins choursed and walk in. 'Man.' Vlad thinks, 'Danelle looks like her mom at that age, well, except with black hair and blue eyes. What, I can not be in love with Maddie's daughter. No way'

Meanwhile the twins are talking in their room. "I think my ghost sence is broken it went off when we pasted by Vlad." Danny said.

"Mine, too." Danelle said, "But I don't think it's broken. I think Vlad is a ghost." Danny starts to laugh, "No, Danny, I'm series when I walked by Vlad my Ghost Sence went off, but I saw a pink mist come out of his mouth. I think it is his Ghost Sence."

Danny stops laughing,as his ghost sence gose off again. "Will they ever leave us alone?"

"No." Danelle says, then looks at Danny and says, "Phantom time?" Danny nodds and they both say, "I'm goin' ghost." Then go into phantom form, as the ghost floats throw the ceiling.

"This is a new one." Danny says, "Who.."

"Are you?" Danelle finishes.

"My name is Platimis." the ghost says as he blast Danelle and Danny aganist a fall and it knockes them out. They fall down and transform back into Danny and Danelle Fenton. "Jack's kids are the ghost twins." and he transforms into Vlad Masters, "This is an intresting turn of events."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, That's chapter two. I hope it's longer then the first chapter. Guys will you please review it just makes my day. If you see something you would like me to do tell me and I might use it. I have the basic idea, but I still need some more things. Or if you see something you would like me to do or that needs to be improved besides my spelling tell me and I will try to do it. Well good-bye for now and please review.

Sincerly,

Little Ammore


	3. Chapter 3 Collage Reuion

Okay, everyone. Last night I was thinking about how to do the next chapter right before I went to bed, and that night I had a wonderful Danny Phantom dream that included Danelle, and I thought about using it, but I desided not to. It wouldn't really work with my oringal plot for the story. So I'm going to tewek it a bit, and turn it into another Danny Phantom FanFiction. I don't know when I'll end up writing it. I'll proboloy post the first chapter right after I get the next chapter of this story posted. It takes me a couple days to type up a chapter, so you guys might have to wait a week or so for the next chapter. I'm sorry it's going to take so long. Oh, and I just found the hand written manscripts for my Winx Club FanFictions and will be posting a new chapter of them soon, if you read them. If anyone knows of or has written a Winx Club/Danny Phantom crossover please say so in you review because I want to read one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Collage Reiuion

Danny and Danelle wake up in their beds. "I swear we were fighting a ghost." Danelle said, "Maybe it was just a dream?"

"That's weird, because I had the same thing too." said Danny.

"Are you to all right." Vlad said walking into the room. "You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm sorry." Danelle said. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Mr. Master's eyes change colors. "Hmmm?" she says and goes back to bed.

(At the Collage Reuion)

Danny and Danelle exit their room. Danny was waring a blue stiped dress shirt the color of his eyes, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His black hair styled as normal. Danelle was waring a blue(same color as Danny's)one sholder shirt that showed her midrift, a short black skirt with a blue trim of the same color blue, and black strappy high heels with flowers the same color blue on them. Her black hair was styled in two half ponytails with the same color blue flowers in them with curls at the bottom, "Danni, (Danny's nickname for DanelleOh, and never fear I spelled Danelle's name and nickname like that on purpose. Danny's clone's name is going to be spelled Danielle and nickname Dani) why did you have to ware those heels? It makes you two inches taller than me. People won't even know we're twins."

"Danny, we're next to identical. And don't forget to keep your gaurd up at this reiuion. I still think Mr. Masters is...the nicest man ever." Danelle says and smiles as Vlad walks up.

"Daniel," Danny winces at the use of his full name. "Will you go up to my lab and got me the present for your father?"

"No, he wo.." Danelle started.

"Of course, I will."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No, you won't." Vlad said, "I need you to stay here and help me greet my guest." Reminbering how eaisly Danelle beat Sculker.

Danny starts walking down the hall. When he sees the door he opens it to see Sculker, "What are you doing here. Never mind, I'm Goin' Ghost!" Danny says as he goes into ghost form. Two minitues later Danny finds himself in a black box. Then two blue rings form around his waist and he changes form.

Meanwhile Danelle has just got away from Vlad, and runs strait into Jazz, who has just left the room where Vlad is showing reruns of old Packer games. Jazz was waring a little black dress with a single strap Band in her red hair her head band istend of the normal blue is the same color as the twins eyes. "Where are you going in such a hurry Danelle?"

"Nowhere." Danelle said, but Jazz is still in her way. "Move."

"No not till you tell me where your going." Jazz says frimly.

"No." Danelle says and her eyes flash green.

"Danelle, what's going on with you? We used to tell each other everything, and now your eyes a changing colors."

"Nothing, now move." Danelle says and pushes Jazz out of the way. Meanwhile Danny is sturgling to get out of the box while Sculker stands guard.

"Good job, Sculker." Plamisus says as he floats into the room. "Now that I got his sister out of the way, we can.." Plamisus falls down as he gets shot in the back by none other than Danelle Phantom.

As Danelle shoots Sculker she says, "Am I doing a good job of welcoming your guest, Mr. Masters?"

"What? How did you figure that out?"

"I'm an A+ student, I can hack into goverment files without being caught of suspicted, I'm a genius."

"Duh." Danny says, "A little help, Danelle."

"Fine." she blast the box and pushesthe off buttom.

"Show off." Danny says as he transforms into Danny Phantom.

"Fools!" Vlad says as he gets up, "I'm stronger than you. I single handedly beat you last night."

"Really." says Danelle. "Can you do this?" Then a ectoblaster explodes behind Vlad and blats him aginist the wall. "Or this?" Danelle says as she throw the heart atack at him.

"No, no. I can't." Vlad said.

"Well then this should be easy." Danelle says as she and Danny beat up Vlad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be about Casper High Spirt Day, Spectra's vist, and Jazz finding out the Twins screet. There will be more of Jazz, Sam, Sammy, and Tucker. Please review and if you know of or have written a Winx Club Danny Phantom Crossover please tell me I want to read on.

Little Ammore


End file.
